Malos hábitos
by BrujadeLetras
Summary: Yui no tiene preocupaciones de perder algunas clases si se trata de estar con Reiji y sus nuevas costumbres...


— ¿Tiene alguna razón por la que haya faltado a seis de sus clases esta semana, señorita Komori?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, si no tiene una excusa para sus ausencias, y luego que sus compañeros de clase la vean en el campus con sus asuntos libres, veo que tendré que suspenderla... —antes de que la directora selle la suspención en su carta de estudiante se escucharon tres toques en la puerta que sorprendieron a ambas mujeres en el despacho—. ¿Qué entiende la gente cuando les digo que no quiero interrupciones...? qué más da, ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se detuvieron dos corazones humanos cuando un par de ojos rojos como la sangre y una figura de porte elegante entró con esa gracia silenciosa tan suya. La directora no dijo nada cuando Reiji Sakamaki la saludó y caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los asientos libres al lado de la alumna.

Él miró de reojo hacia donde estaba ella. Yui apenas pudo contener un jadeo nervioso.

— Disculpe que interrumpa, Directora. Me han llamado al ser el responsable de las actividades escolares de Yui Komori, ya que reside en mi casa y su padre me ha dejado a cargo en caso de que algo inusual pase o... se meta en problemas.

Las ultimas palabras hicieron que se relamiera los labios. Yui no dejaba de temblar en su asiento, cada vez que ese sujeto la observaba.

La directora, tontamente seducida por quién sabe qué sensación inducida, carraspeó para recuperar su voz autoritaria y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derretirse con la suave voz de ese estudiante. Al final, todas las mujeres tenían el mismo destino: eran locamente seducidas, sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de este demonio.

— Esta bien, señor Sakamaki... aunque todavía es un estudiante de este establecimiento ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto si me muestra la autorización del señor Komori podré comenzar la charla con usted.

Reiji sacó unos papeles dentro de su chaqueta, entregándoselos a la directora sin dudar siquiera.

— El permiso, mis papeles de estudiante y mi cédula de identidad del campus.

La directora ni siquiera pasó cinco minutos leyendo las cosas; apenas ojeó el primer papel que llevaba la firma del padre de Yui y sus ojos cansados volvieron a él. Asintió para si misma y se acomodó en su asiento.

— Bien, bien... ahora que está todo hecho, vamos a ponerlo al tanto: la señorita Komori...

Reiji alzó la mano, silenciando a la directora.

— Perdone mi intromisión, pero sería mejor si la señorita Komori me espera fuera, ¿Podría ser posible?

La directora lo miró, se fijó en aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, dejándose llevar por las tretas de ese brillo que apenas podía considerarse humano. Yui también parecía perderse en ellos...

— C-claro —apenas pudo decir, parpadeó exactamente tres veces y se dirigió a Yui—. Puede retirarse señorita Komori, y espero que haya pensado seriamente en la charla que hemos tenido.

— Si, directora. Lo siento mucho —se levantó de su asiento e hizo una pequeña reverencia, a ella y luego a él—. Esperaré fuera.

Salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo, con su corazón latiendo a mil. No quería que ni Reiji ni la directora vieran su mirada de ansiedad.

Sabía que estaba en un problema gordo, lo supo desde que Reiji la había observado de pies a cabeza, como si evaluara las posibilidades. Su corazón latía con más fuerza a cada palabra que lograba sacar estando fuera de la habitación; "ocupada", "mía", "problema", "enferma"... No entendía por qué Reiji la había echado de la habitación, ahora mismo podrían estar echándola si fuese por él.

No... Bueno, no era culpa propiamente suya que la regañen por faltar a seis clases, y el vampiro lo sabía muy bien. Las clases favoritas de Yui habían sido las que se había perdido, y no porque ella quisiera. Siempre corría para llegar al aula, pero era atrapada apenas quería tocar la puerta. La enjaulaba en sus brazos, la llevaba hacia las sombras y allí la hacía suya. Desde que descubrió un nuevo hábito.

Un muy, muy mal hábito.

Acarició su hombro derecho, allí donde los chupones eran más visibles, y también donde de camuflaban las marcas de sus colmillos. Yui suspiró, con sus piernas temblando otra vez. ¿Qué le haría ahora?

Si tan solo esto no hubiera comenzado hace una semana...

_... cuando Yui iba corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres. Ayato la torturó de la peor manera posible: tomando un litro de agua y llevado a su clase de una hora, donde preparaban comida sin parar y nadie podía ir al baño. Yui sentía que su vejiga explotaría en cualquier momento, las cosas se ponían muy complicadas y cada color rojo de la cara de Yui era un motivo de carcajadas para Ayato. Cuando la clase acabó, ella salió disparada a los baños pidiendo disculpas a los gritos. _

_Corrió hasta ir al baño de chicas, pero descubrió que, otra vez, estaba lleno hasta el techo. Siempre pasaba en esa hora, pero en ese instante las cosas se iban a poner feas si ella no encontraba un baño pronto. Le preguntó a una chica en la fila si no había uno libre en alguna otra parte del campus y ella solamente le respondió "no digas nada, pero detrás de las escaleras de la zona oeste hay uno... casi nadie va allí, solo..." _

_Y apenas dijo eso salió corriendo murmurando un "gracias". _

_Tendría que haberle escuchado del todo. _

_Al llegar encontró el baño, que el único problema que tenía era su cartel (VARONES), pero era solitario y sin un alma que molestase. Yui casi llora cuando ve la soledad, se encerró y dejó que las cosas fluyan. ¡Que bien se sentía la libertad!_

_Total, nadie vendría. _

_Pero, cuando había terminado y estaba a punto de salir, escuchó unos pasos. En ese momento deseó que se la tragase la tierra, o poder tener una habilidad que la haga invisible para poder salir de allí. Su clase de arte estaba proxima a empezar y la regañarían si no aparecía... ¿Qué podría hacer? Fue cuando lo escuchó. _

— _Sal, sé que estás ahí. _

_Era Reiji. _

_"Maldición, maldición, maldición..." Yui apenas podía mantener la vergüenza en sus ojos. Parecía brillar en todo su cuerpo. "Va a tener motivos para fastidiarme en casa". Empujó la puerta para salir y lo vio allí, reclinado en el lavado, *mirándola con dureza. _

— _Reiji... yo... tenía muchas ganas de ir y solamente encontré este baño desocupado... _

— _Me dan igual tus razones, vete antes de que me enoje mucho más —le contestó casi en un jadeo. _

_Fue entonces cuando Yui vio que Reiji estaba extraño; Estaba intentando cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo para que ella no lo vea, y estaba semi encorvado, como si algo doliera. Su rostro también estaba mal... pues enrojecía a cada minuto que pasaba, con su cabello hecho un desastre. De manera instantanea el alma caritativa y preocupada de Yui hizo que su estupidez se convirtiera en valentía. _

— _Reiji... ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó en voz baja, acercándose rápidamente. _

_Él puso una mano en su hombro cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la sujetaba con fuerza para que no se acerque. _

— _¡No me toques! _

— _¡Pero algo te pasa, no te encuentras bien! —insistió ella, intentando acercarse tanto como pudo. Peleaba contra el brazo de Reiji que extrañamente era débil en ese instante. _

_Fue cuando, con tan solo un toque pudo acercar la punta de sus dedos en su mejilla. Reiji dejó de pelear contra ella para quedarse mirando al suelo. Parecía avergonzado. _

— _No tienes fiebre... Reiji, no estás enfermo... ¿Entonces..? —en vez de intentar mirarlo a los ojos, se fijó en donde colgaba su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—... Oh. _

_Ahora entendía las clases de anatomía. Reiji no estaba enfermo; algo le dolía, y era indudablemente la erección que creía entre sus piernas. Poco a poco Yui se fue poniendo cada vez más roja y sin saber qué hacer. _

_Reiji se rió. _

— _Te dije que te fueras, que no me toques, y no me hiciste caso —le dijo con una risa forzada—. ¿No vez que esto no te incumbe? Son problemas de hombre, no lo entenderías. _

— _¡S-si que lo entiendo! —protestó Yui, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos—. Estas cosas son debido a que a veces uno... eh... se contiene demasiado... o eso me dijo el enfermero... _

— _¿Hablas de sexo con el enfermero de turno? Si que eres sucia._

— _¡No! Solamente una vez... cuando tuve un problema parecido... _

_Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Reiji cambió los papeles; ahora él la acorralaba contra la pared, haciéndola pequeña para su diversión. Ella dejó de respirar a cada centimetro que sus narices se acercaban. _

— _Si... me suele pasar... y es tedioso, no me gusta —le murmuró Reiji en su oído, haciéndola temblar—. ¿Has eliminado esta sensación? ¿Deberías hablar con Raito en vez de que conmigo...? Necesito aliviar el dolor ahora, o sino no podré continuar con el día, Yui. Necesito que te vayas y no vuelvas a cruzar palabra conmigo sobre esto en todo el día o te azotaré de la peor manera cuando lleguemos a la casa. _

_Pero ella sabía lo que se sentía. Ya lo vivió en plena noche. _

_Cuando las sábanas son demasiado cálidas... cuando todo en la habitación es oscuro, tanto que te transporta a un escenario sensual y misterioso... _

— _Yo sé cual es la otra manera para que puedas deshacerte de esto por mucho tiempo, Reiji. _

_Y sin esperar la respuesta de él, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó de manera tímida. _

_Reiji no entendía qué demonios le pasaba a Yui, y compartiendo sus pensamientos en el que un beso era un arma letal en ese instante, su erección creció más y fue un agudo dolor. Por más que quería detenerla, ella no parecía querer soltarse. ¿Adonde fue la Yui virginal y fiel a sus votos de la iglesia? Esta no era la novia de sacrificio que habían encontrado meses atrás. _

_Sin embargo, la espera fue muy larga. Y el deseo en cada roce de sus pieles era demasiado doloroso. _

_Con la promesa mental de castigarla luego, la tomó en sus brazos y le correspondió el beso. Lentamente la puso en pie, para agarrarla de la cintura y subirla al lavado. Si iban a hacer las cosas, mejor hacerlas bien. Todo un perfeccionista. _

_Yui gimió cuando sintió la erección de Reiji en su entrada, donde el roce de su ropa interior y la de él era un placer doloroso e impaciente. Él le respondió en un jadeo sensual, esos que son dueños de una fantasía inexplorada en Yui. _

— _Odio hacer esto en los baños, pero si no hay de otra... —le murmuró en el oído mientras desabotonaba como un experto su camisa y ella con una ansiedad desconocida desabrochaba sus pantalones a ciegas—. Es muy tarde para llegar a casa. _

_Sus pieles se tocaron en las partes más cálidas y ambos sintieron la necesidad de sentir ese éxtasis primitivo, la meta hacia el infierno. Sin calcular nada, Reiji por fin se dejó llevar por aquella bestia que reinaba su subconsciente y la dejó dominar su cuerpo. Su miembro probó el roce con la vagina inexplorada de Yui y se adentró con suavidad, hasta el fondo. _

_Ella gritó de dolor, abrazándose a él y clavándole las uñas. La calentura del momento le había hecho olvidar que siempre fue, y creía que siempre sería, una virgen inexperta. Fue cuando entendió que los cuentos de hadas terminan cuando el placer carnal se cruza en tu camino: nubla tu vista y lo único que quieres es tocar el infierno con las manos, ahora que estaba cubierto de dulce caramelo. _

_Reiji se separó cuando la escuchó sollozar, la miró a los ojos y pudo ver que estaba dolorida. En cualquier momento le habría dado igual, total, pasaba todo el tiempo... pero no había pensado en que esto quizás era algo un poco más delicado que una taza rota. _

— _¿Duele? —preguntó en un susurro. _

— _Solo... solo dolió un poco... —sin saber por qué, Yui quería que se moviera—. Es normal... las primeras veces duelen. _

— _¿Quieres que me detenga, entonces? _

_Yui se alarmó, aferrando sus piernas en torno a las caderas de él. _

— _¡No! Quiero que sigas... por favor. _

_Reiji sonrió. Junto sus frentes, y cerró sus ojos. Lentamente fue saliendo de ella. _

— _No iba a parar, de todos modos tu lo has pedido... pero iremos más despacio. _

_Fue así en el que comenzó el vaivén, sus embestidas suaves, los movimientos, el roce entre sus pieles y cada beso, mordida y abrazo se convirtió en algo nuevo. Yui cerró sus ojos cuando el dolor cesó y se dejó llevar, dejó que él tome el control. Reiji percibía poco a poco que podía ir más rápido, a entrar más profundo. Contaba el placer en gemidos, en respiraciones, en el palpitar del corazón de Yui. _

_¿Estaban teniendo sexo? Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando acabaron, pero eso sería mucho después... pues seguían, no querían parar, y parecía que mientras más cerca estaba el climax menos querían separarse. _

— _Más rápido... —gimió ella, y se sorprendió a si misma pidiendo más, mordiendo la piel del vampiro. _

_Reiji escondió el rostro entre los cabellos rubios, aumentando el ritmo. _

— _Tus deseos son ordenes... pero no me muerdas, vas a acabar conmigo._

Y desde ese momento, las seis clases que se ha perdido fueron por culpa de todos los toques, todos los roces, de ese Sakamaki que pretendía aparentar perfección.

Ella sabía que todo esto estaba mal. Pero las cosas eran confusas cuando uno era presa de los placeres de la carne. Los amantes son más importantes que el pecado, el orgasmo es más importante que la entrada al cielo. Sentir a Reiji dentro de ella era su nueva iglesia, y ella era para él su nuevo templo cuando le prometió que no habría otra. Solo sería de ella.

Y fue un alivio egoísta, porque nadie le pertenecía. Reiji solo podía ser de Yui.

Respirando entrecortada ante la espera, miró la puerta con ansiedad en sus ojos rosados.

¿Cuánto tardaría?

Luego de diez minutos la puerta se abrió y Reiji salió. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes, ella se dejaba llevar por el caminar del depredador. Se acercó hacia ella en silencio y, mirándola como si fuese una niña que debía ser regañada, habló en voz baja.

— No estas suspendida, ni castigada —Yui sonrió de oreja a oreja, y pasó a preguntarle como había hecho, pero él la interrumpió—. Pero deberás asistir a todas las clases de ahora en adelante, sin excusas.

— Pero entonces, tú y yo no podremos vernos... —la voz detonaba toda decepción de la humana.

Reiji le sonrió con maldad.

— Tendrás que esperar en casa, siempre en mi habitación. Es una orden —volvieron a brillarle los ojos cuando ella asintió sin dudar—. ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Ciencias?

— En realidad, es la hora del almuerzo...

— Bien, entonces no quedará opción —se acercó para susurrarle en su oído, con un ronroneo en su garganta—. Voy a cogerte duro para despedir este lugar.

Y antes de que Yui diga otra cosa, él la tomó en sus brazos y fueron con una rápidez inhumana hacia la zona oeste.

Luego seguirían sus malos hábitos en la mansión.

¿Quién sabe? Todo puede pasar.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Me presento: soy una brujita que le gusta dejar este tipo de mamadas sensuales. **_

_**Escribir es pasión, y la pasión es la mejor manera para encontrar inspiración. **_

_**Si les gustó esto, seguramente son pequeños íncubos o ángeles corrompidos 3 **_

_**Me encanta, los amo. **_

_**¡Síganme y déjenme un Review para saber que es lo que les gusta! Quizá pueda complacerlos **_

_**¡Bye bye! **_


End file.
